


Find Our Way Home

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead- All Media Types
Genre: Comforting Daryl, Daryl/Carol (PAST), Desciptions of blood and violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I like the word fuck lol, I repeat...PAST, Idiot Rick, Insecure Rick, M/M, Not very descriptive...i dont think, Pet Names, Rickyl, the same boat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the events of The Same Boat Rick struggles with repressed insecurities over his relationship with Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Our Way Home

Rick and his group had been waiting outside for hours. Waiting to hear from the Saviors who had taken Maggie and Carol hostage. The woman over the walkie talkie seemed so confident, so sure she had them by the balls and fuck did she. Rick wanted to trade, their Savor for his two family members. She hadn't agreed just yet, Rick was full of fear and rage. The man Daryl had beaten for trying to escape on his bike stood stoic and silent, smiling only when he heard his leader's voice. Rick was sick of looking at this bastard, he desperately wanted his family back.

"We're all Negan, you know" he sneered, having the nerve to lock eyes with Rick. Rick raised his Colt to the mans temple, pressing hard enough to tilt his head to the side. "Fuck you." God, how he wanted to rid himself of this guy, it would only take one bullet. Just one. But he couldn't do that, couldn't lose his temper just yet. Not with Glenn's wife and Daryl's best friend, crucial parts of their family at risk. Taking deep breaths Rick lowered his weapon, not wanting to push the lady into doing something rash. Instead he talked into the walkie talkie, trying to convince the Savior to let his people go. He got no response. Great.

The ex cop looked over at the hunter, the way he kept his rifle trained firmly on this man. His eyes held barely concealed anger, panic flashed through his eyes like lightning. Rick could tell his lover was barely keeping his emotions at bay, and if he had any true say in it he would let Daryl destroy him just like he wanted to and be glad to watch. He actually wanted nothing more than to get on the back of the archer's bike and ride off, he wanted so much to just pack up and leave. Wanted so much to leave this nightmare but he can't do that, he'd never leave the women behind. 

Glen stood by with his hand curled around his holstered gun. He stared at the bald man, his jaw set. Rick could see the war waging inside him, he was stuck between wanting to drag the guy inside and killing him where he stood. His dark brown eyes never wavered, didn't really blink. This was Glen at his most dangerous, ready to tear the whole world down to get his wife and child back. Rick knew that without his command and Maggie back safe, Glen would not move against the Savior. In spite of this fucked up situation, Rick felt a fierce pride in his brother. 

The leader soon gave up on contacting the lead woman, he figured he didn't want to make anything worse by not learning when to shut his mouth. He strode over to his lover, knowing even though Daryl was not looking at him he was aware of his movements. Like Glen, Daryl was just waiting on the command to ruin. Rick shook his head, making sure Daryl understood and placed his hand lightly on the other man's stomach. The hunter was far too tense for find comfort in his touch. The older man was not discouraged, he leaned in to touch his lover's cheek with chapped lips. He leaned in further and whispered, "The deal is good. They will be fine and if they're not...we slaughter them all." Daryl closed his eyes for a moment, jerking his chin down once to signal his acceptance. No words were needed, they never were. This was the hunter's way of saying that he trusted the former sheriff. With this Rick backed off, turning his attention once more to the walkie talkie.

Static sounded, "Okay. We trade. We'll meet out in the open field, it's neutral ground. Nobody gets hurt."

Daryl and Glen's heads both whipped up at the sound of her voice. Rick responded quickly, "Good. 10 minutes?" 

"10 minutes." 

The leader looked up in time to see a tad of relief settle on their shoulders. He nodded again at his lover, Daryl's narrowed stare remained steady. He was still focused, not letting the agreement trick him into relaxing. Rick himself felt no kind of relief, no immediate caress of hope. He would not breathe again until his family was back safe, yet he was grateful to bring if just a slither of that to his man. He worried, what if they didn't make it out? What if they had already been killed? What if they had done something to Maggie and the baby, to Carol? How would he handle Glen's hatred towards him for even letting her go in the first place? Carol was right, she should never have been here. Then how would he live with Daryl's loss of faith in him? Shaking his head the former cop dismissed those thoughts, now was not the time for such doubt in himself. He lead his people here, he would see this through to the end. And it would work goddamnit...it had to. 

Suddenly there was gunfire, the air thick with the sound of bullets. Without hesitation Rick launched himself forward, the deal now the furthest thing from his mind. " Lying bitch!", he screamed, knowing his lover and brother were right behind him. "Kill em all!" Everyone rushed into motion, Daryl dragging the bald Savior along by his bound arms, rifle raised the best he could one handed. Rick skidded to a stop at the metal door, immediately trying to pry it open. Glen appeared next to him, clawing at the door as well. There were screams of agony, then the smell of burnt flesh. Soon they both realized the door that divided them from their family could not be opened for the outside.

Baldy chose this moment to struggle, "Your friends are dead you know." Daryl rewarded him with a blunt kick to the back of one knee making him kneel, "Shut up ya prick, ya don't know nothin." His voice was nothing more than a growl, he pressed the barrel of his rifle to the back of his head. The man fell silent though his smile did not cease. 

Wails of agony continued, male and female alike. Good, they had lost people as well. The smell of burnt flesh grew stronger still, choking the air with death. The door could not be opened but Rick and Glen couldn't just stand there, they continued to scramble for entrance. Of course they had no such luck. Then as quickly as the chaos started it ended, all going quiet leaving behind an eerie silence. Nothing moved, no one breathed, time had stopped. Glen's knees buckled, his rifle fell to the ground. All of his fight was gone, his soul along with it. 

"Fucking no!" he screamed, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake, grief dripping off of him like water. Rick had to turn away from his brother's suffering to hide his own, he knew as their leader it was his job to stay strong. His job was to see them through this, to be there for his remaining people. He turned again to his hunter who had his pain hidden behind his long bangs, he stood stock still as if moving meant he'd fall to pieces. At this moment he probably would. 

"Well well the bitches died. What a shame, didn't get to use em like I wanted. Oh well, got anymore where they came from?" The Savior howled with laughter, Daryl's finger tightened on his trigger.

"He's mine." Rick spoke up, his voice soaked in hatred. He stomped up to the Savior, his hatchet gripped tightly in his fist. "Don't matter what you do to me man, I'm just one of many. I told you, we're all Negan." he spoke, confident in his last words. 

The former policeman answered him with a swift beheading, his head flew from his shoulders landing several feet away. Blood shot in thick spurts from his neck, drenching both Rick and Daryl. What was left twitched violently, falling into the grass with a dull thud. Piece of shit. Rick looked up at his love, finding his blue eyes tainted in sorrow. It was a moment before he could find the words to speak.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed.   
> Please let me know what you all thought.


End file.
